


Control

by impalaloompa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Frottage, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Peter is in a dark place, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Violence, like really mild, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job of Spider-Man is starting to take its toll on Peter. Everything feels like its spinning out of control and he can hardly keep his life together. He craves a distraction, but he also craves gaining some aspect of control back.<br/>When he crosses paths with a certain masked mercenary, Peter sees an opportunity. But when Peter pushes things too far, he doesn’t think he will ever be able to forgive himself. He doesn’t think Wade will ever forgive him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.
> 
> This is my first spideypool fic, and also my first with sexual content. So let me know what you think.  
> This story is dark in places, and also quite painful. You have been warned.

Anger. Frustration. He could feel it boiling his blood, souring his mind. His limbs ached. There was a gash on his forehead. He was battered, bruised and beaten. Doctor Oct had slipped his clutches yet again. Peter should have seen those Octo-Bots coming. He should have felt the tingling of his spider sense buzzing in the back of his head. But he had been too focused on the four mechanical limbs that were trying to tear him apart and had been humiliated and embarrassed in front of a watching crowd of civilians.  
Peter had had too many blunders like this lately. He was exhausted all the time. He made mistakes. A fact that didn’t go unnoticed by the Daily Bugle. Not only did Spider-Man have Jameson breathing down his neck, Peter also had to deal with the crazy photo requests and workload his boss kept piling on top of him.  
Peter had also been trying to make time for his Aunt May. Aunt May and Uncle Ben’s wedding anniversary was coming up and his Aunt seemed sadder than usual this year. Peter kept feeling that tug of guilt every time May Parker talked to a photo of Uncle Ben, every time she let a single tear escape and roll down her cheek. Peter tried not to dwell on that night, but every time Aunt May looked at him with those sad loving eyes, the guilt clawed at his chest.  
Juggling all this plus his college work, which he was falling drastically behind with, and also his responsibility as Spider-Man, Peter felt like he was drowning. He couldn’t cope and his performance and stature as Spidey was greatly affected.  
Peter grumbled to himself as he swung through the tall buildings. He was trying to ignore the burning in his muscles every time he reached out and shot a web.  
Using his momentum, Peter swung himself up, flipped over and landed neatly on the window of a classy office building. He clung there for a moment or two, studying his reflection. His mask had been torn just above his left eyebrow and thick blood was seeping into the fabric. There were several other rips and tears all over his suit. Great, now I have to find time to mend my costume, he scowled.  
Peter attached a web to the window and leaped off the building with a graceful twist. He let himself fall a couple of stories before adjusting his webbing and slowed to a stop just above the alley caressing the side of the building. He hung upside-down for a moment, making sure the alley was clear, before letting go of his web and landing solidly on the concrete.  
Peter stretched his tired, aching limbs then pulled off his mask. He poked his finger through the hole and tested the tear. He snorted. Not as easily fixed as he had hoped.  
His hand fisted, crushing his mask, and he kicked the nearest trash can. His super strength caused the can to crash into the red brick wall, sending garbage everywhere and creating a ringing that echoed down the alley. He fought the urge to scream, to pound the wall until his fists were bloody.  
Peter realised that his breathing had become erratic and he tried to slow everything down so that he was taking in full lungfuls of air instead of short, snatching breaths. It’s too much. It’s all too much, he wailed inwardly. He felt hot tears streaming down his face. He angrily wiped them away and pulled his now rumpled mask back over his head. He was about to aim a web when a loud voice bounced around the alley.  
“Spidey?”  
Shit. Not now Wilson, Peter cursed.  
“Hey webs! How’s it hanging?” Deadpool bounded up to him, grin visible under the red and black mask, “See what I did there? I made a joke.”  
“What do you want Deadpool?” Peter snapped at him, spinning round furiously to stare down the mercenary.  
Either Deadpool didn’t notice the venom in Spider-Man’s voice, or he chose to ignore it. He kept babbling on, causing Peter to tense and roll his hands into fists.  
“I was just collecting on a job I did yesterday. Big bucks too. Not that it was difficult for a man with my superior skill. It was more like a walk in the park, like blowing up a balloon, there were some explosions, and anyway, I saw you and I wanted to say hi and to see how my favourite superhero was doing!”  
Peter didn’t say anything. He let the merc run his mouth. He let his annoyance and anger fill his limbs. He let the frustration tense his muscles. He was just waiting for an excuse to take it out on Deadpool.  
“You look a bit beaten up? What happened? A baddy get you? Or just some rough and tumble with one of your fan girls?” Wade winked at him, then went off on another of his crazy shpeels about fangirls and his lack of.  
Peter studied him. Sized him up. He had worked with Deadpool during team ups before. They had scuffled a few times, not major blown out battles but enough to give Peter an idea of what Wade was capable of. Deadpool was taller than him. Not by much but it was definitely an advantage. Peter had his super strength in his favour. He could overpower Wilson. He wanted to. It would feel so good to take the merc down a few notches. To take out his anger and frustration on the talkative degenerate. As he was waiting for the moment to make his move, Deadpool said something that caused Peter’s convictions to falter.  
“W-what did you say?” he interrupted.  
Deadpool looked taken aback, like he hadn’t expected any participation from Peter in his one-sided conversation.  
“I, erm, I said that the girls must be drooling at your feet?” Wade suggested.  
“No. No, before that,” Peter took a step closer to Deadpool. The mercenary looked suddenly nervous. He was a deer caught in headlights.  
Peter had never seen Wade look so timid before. His usual outgoing posture had almost curled in on itself. Wade looked like he was trying to shrink away. His white lensed eyes kept a close watch on the ground.  
“I didn’t… nothing meant by it. I just…”  
“Did you say that you have a crush on me?” Peter took another deliberate step forwards. Wade seemed to be panicking and Peter was rather enjoying his distress. He didn’t like the mercenary. Didn't like the fact that Wade killed people for a living. Didn’t like how Wade took it in his stride and was proud of his skill set.  
“A slip of the tongue. I mean-I…” for once the merc with the mouth was speechless.  
A thought was starting to form in Peter’s mind. A small dark thought which he considered pushing away, but when he saw how flustered Wade now was, he began to entertain the idea.  
“You said that you have a crush on me,” Peter smiled at Wade. Not a warm, soft smile like he had intended it to be but something which almost made Wade flinch.  
“I’m sorry. I’m just gonna… go,” Wade turned to leave, trying to hide his embarrassment, but he was stopped in his tracks when a web hit his back and pulled him round again.  
In his confusion and humiliation, Deadpool decided to get angry with Spider-Man.  
“What the fuck you doing web-head?” Wade spat, muscles rippling as he tensed, “You don’t like me, I don’t like me, no one likes me so fuck off. I’m go-”  
He was cut off as Peter crashed his masked mouth onto Wade’s. Wade’s surprise was muffled under pressing fabric.  
Peter drew back first and lifted his own mask up to his nose. Deadpool stood frozen, watching as Peter licked his lips. Peter reached up and tucked his fingers under the hem of Wade’s mask.  
“No,” Wade managed to say as he pulled away from Peter’s warm touch.  
Peter slid his fingers further under the fabric and started to lift. Wade tried to stop him but Peter caught his wrist and held it fast.  
“No no no stop please I’m not please don’t,” Wade’s usually deep and husky voice was slightly high and tainted with panic.  
Peter knew Wade was insecure about his looks. He knew that whatever had happened during Wade’s time with the Weapon X Program had left him scarred, both physically and mentally. Hell, Peter had even seen some of the scars through tares in the mercenary’s costume before. He didn’t care about the scars. Of all the things he had accepted about Wade, the scars were one of them. They were part of the merc, something he couldn’t change, and Peter never really gave them much thought.  
Peter pushed Deadpool’s mask up to his nose, fingers ghosting over rough skin. Wade was biting his chapped lip. Peter pressed his forehead against Wade’s, ignoring the stab of pain from his graze, and he swore he saw the mercenary’s bottom lip tremble.  
He was going to do this. He was really going to do this, with Deadpool of all people. He knew it was wrong. He knew he was using Wade. But the pain and the frustration and the anger urged him onwards, begging for a distraction, a release.  
Peter pressed his damp lips to Wade’s. The pair stumbled back and Deadpool hit the wall with a grunt.  
Lips sliding on lips, Peter’s arms wrapped around Wade’s neck, one hand on the back of the merc’s head, pressing him into the kiss, Wade’s hands were resting gently on Peter’s waist.  
Peter flicked his tongue against Wade’s rough lips which parted slightly allowing Peter to dart inside and taste him. Wade was surprisingly sweet.  
Peter moaned when he leaned against Wade, his crotch rubbing against the merc’s. Peter grinned into Wade’s mouth as he felt how hard Wade had become.  
Wade broke the kiss first, sucking in air, but Peter quickly found his lips again and their frantick kissing became slower and deeper, Peter taking every opportunity to explore Wade’s mouth, twining their tongues together.  
Peter gave an experimental buck of his hips. Wade whined at the friction and Peter did it again. It felt so good to feel Wade against him, wanting, needing. But what Wade wanted was not what Peter wanted. The selfish little voice that had sparked this way of channeling his frustration told him that this was about him, that he needed to take control.  
Peter nipped Wade’s lower lip then pulled away. Wade’s mouth twisted in disappointment. Peter smirked then spun Wade round so that Peter now had his back to the wall.  
Deadpool rested his head on Peter’s shoulder, his shoulders heaving with every breath.  
Peter reached down stroked Wade’s bulge through the spandex. The sudden touch caused Wade to whimper and he placed both hands on the wall behind Peter’s head to steady himself.  
“Spidey,” Wade breathed, lifting his head to meet Peter’s eyes.  
Peter could see himself reflected in the white lenses of Deadpool’s mask. He smiled at Wade, a lot softer and more comforting that the first time.  
Wade was so busy searching Peter’s masked eyes that he didn’t realise Peter had started taking down the pants of his own suit.  
Peter hissed when his erection sprang free of his boxers. Wade became suddenly aware of what Peter was doing and looked down to see Peter stroking his own cock.  
Wade met Spider-Man’s eyes again, this time with a little unsure slant to his mouth.  
“Spidey-” Wade began, a little shakily.  
Peter shushed him and put both hands on Wade’s shoulders. He slowly pushed down until Wade had sunk to his knees. Wade was now eye level with Peter’s hard cock and understanding caused him to tense.  
Peter moved his hands so that one was caressing Deadpool’s left cheek and the other held onto the back of his head. He pulled Wade towards him, touching the tip of his cock to Wade’s lips.  
At first, the mercenary didn’t move, then, shoulders falling slightly as if he had just lost a mental battle with himself, Wade parted his lips and Peter pushed inside.  
The wet and the hotness of Wade’s mouth made Peter gasp and it was all he could do not to thrust his entire length into Wade’s throat.  
Peter kept Wade’s head very still as he slowly pushed further and further into him. The mercenary choked and gagged when Peter hit the back of his throat but he managed to swallow around Peter’s cock and shuffle himself slightly so that he was a little closer to Peter.  
Peter groaned as the reflexes in Wade’s throat adjusted to the foreign object forced in there.  
He very slowly pulled out again, pressing Wade’s tongue against the underside of his cock, then slid back in.  
It became very clear to Wade very quickly that he wasn’t going to be able to use his head or his tongue to pleasure Peter, that this was a throat fucking, and that he had no control over how or when Peter was going to come. He did his best to use his tongue to rub against the cock in his mouth as it slid in and out.  
Peter had begun to pick up a little speed. In every moan he let out, in every pleasurable feeling that pooled in his stomach, he could feel the anger, the frustration, the humiliation, all dissipating. The only thing he could focus on now was how good it felt to have his cock inside the mercenary’s mouth, controlling every single aspect.  
As Peter pushed deeper and deeper into Wade’s mouth, his balls began bouncing off of Wade’s chin. The extra feeling from the new sensation almost tipped Peter over the edge. No, he scolded himself, not yet. Not yet.  
Of all the things that ran through Wade’s head, ‘where the fuck should I put my hands’ was the main one. They started by his sides, then as Peter had picked up speed they had rested on Peter’s hips. He had even tried to touch himself, get some sort of prize for himself for bending to this slightly humiliating circumstance he now found himself in, but Peter has used his super strength to pull Wade’s arms up and placed his hands on the wall either side of himself. The wall did provide some support and Wade did his best to ignore his own aching cock, and tried to think about anything other than the cock in his mouth.  
“Guh… Wade… I’m… I’m gonna…,” Peter babbled breathlessly. He let out a guttural groan as he came, shooting his white seed down the back of Wade’s throat. Through his haze of pleasure, he was actually impressed that Wade took it all, swallowing every drop.  
He rubbed soothing circles into the top of Wade’s head and the mercenary slumped forwards, head resting on Peter’s left hip, arms hanging by his sides, shaking with every breath.  
A tear rolled from Wade’s eye, leaving a wet stain on the merc’s mask. He didn’t look up when Peter murmured, “Wade… fuck...so good…”. He didn’t even look up when Peter slid away from him, pulling up his boxers then his pants. Wade leaned his head against the wall, still shaking. He heard Peter walk away, leaving him alone, still rock hard, feeling small, hurt, and confused.

***  
Over the next month, Peter took his frustration out on Wade another three times.  
Whenever Deadpool came to New York, usually on a job, Spidey found him and had his way with him.  
The first had been behind a Chinese takeaway. Peter had pinned Wade to the wall and had groped, grinded and dry humped him until they were both coming in their boxers.  
The second had been in another alley. Peter had fucked Wade’s mouth again, allowing the merc use of his head so that he could bob and suck and use his tongue, but still guiding Wade’s movements, still keeping control.  
The third had been on the roof of the Police Station. Peter had knelt before Wade and took his scarred cock into his own mouth. He had forbidden Wade to touch him as he made the merc whimper and moan and come so hard that his knees had buckled. Peter had been stroking himself as he played with and massaged Wade’s cock with his tongue, enjoying the others frustration at not being able to hold onto him, to caress him, and when Wade had come, the string of breathless nonsense that poured from the merc’s mouth had tipped Peter over the edge too.  
Peter felt so good. He finally had control over something in his life. And because all the frustration and anger was being channelled, he was finally starting to get a grip on his life again.  
Aunt May and Uncle Ben’s anniversary had been and gone, and Peter had managed to be there for his Aunt, to support her through the difficult time and to reflect on how proud he was of her for pulling through another year and for putting up with his bullshit excuses and lack of time he had to spend with her.  
Obviously working with Jonah J Jameson would never be easy but Spider-Man’s blunders and mistakes had reduced dramatically and Jameson was struggling to keep giving Peter ridiculous reasons to ‘catch Spidey in the act’.  
He still wasn’t on top of his college work but Peter had managed to impress some of his tutors with the work he did hand in.  
Things were looking up for Peter. Life was finally beginning to feel good again, and he had Deadpool to thank for that.  
Peter had heard that Wade was back in town. Some sort of interrogation mission for a crime boss back in DC.  
The mercenary was particularly difficult to find, but Peter had done some interrogating of his own and he had found Wade sneaking round the back of a grocery store.  
Spider-Man had followed Deadpool to an old warehouse down by the docks. He was now perched among the rafters watching the mercenary through the beams of light streaming through the small windows on the roof.  
Wade was walking back and forth in front of his target. He was animated and babbling, not really paying attention to the bound man at his feet, but his gun stayed trained on the man’s head. The target kept shuffling uncomfortably, straining against the ropes that kept his hands behind his back. He answered the questions directed to him, but otherwise stayed quiet.  
Peter studied Deadpool, admiring his broad shoulders, the way his red and black spandex suit outlined every single muscle, the way he moved with such purposeful ease, the way his index finger curled round the trigger of his gun, the way every expression he made was readable through the mask hiding his face.  
A strange feeling tugged at Peter’s gut. He dismissed it and turned his attention back to Wade.  
The mercenary’s tone had changed now. It was harsher, mocking, and promised violence. Peter could just see the wicked grin etching Deadpool’s face. The merc raised the gun a little higher and the bound man began begging and pleading.  
Peter jumped down from the rafters, swung over a pile of crates and landed deftly behind Wade. The merc spun round in surprise, raising his gun so that it was level with Peter’s heart.  
“S-Spidey?” Wade’s arm fell to his hip, gun hanging loosely from his fingers.  
Peter didn’t say anything, he just cast a look at Wade’s target trying to ignore the hope that had filled the man’s eyes.  
Deadpool shook himself. His grip on his gun tightened, his shoulders tensed. The merc’s sudden change in mood took Peter a little by surprise.  
“What the hell you doing here? How did you find me?” Wade growled.  
Peter now understood why it had been so difficult to track down the mercenary this time round. Wade hadn’t wanted to be found. Anger sparked in Peter’s chest. He rounded up to the merc, hands balled into fists. Wade just stared him down.  
Annoyed that his display of intimidation wasn't working, Peter shoved Wade hard. Wade stumbled backwards and tripped over the bound man.  
Peter knelt down beside the man and undid the ropes.  
“Thank you Spider-Man!” the man gushed.  
Peter nodded at him and the man sprang to his feet and sprinted to the exit.  
“The fuck you do that for?” Deadpool scrambled to his feet, debating whether or not he should reach for one of his swords.  
“Do what? Push you or let him go?” Peter glared.  
“Both,” Wade grumbled after a moment of thought.  
“Cause you’re a dick,” Peter smirked. Wade almost recoiled at the dangerous smile showing under Spider-Man’s mask.  
“Look, Spidey, I… I have to go, I can’t-” Peter cut Deadpool’s nervous excuse by pressing himself against Wade’s firm torso, lifting up the mercs mask to his nose, then tracing his chapped lips with his finger.  
Wade caved, bottom lip quivering under Peter’s touch. Peter traced the scars marring the merc’s jawline. He felt Wade’s hands take hold of his hips and Wade’s strong thumbs began massaging soothing circles into the costume covered skin.  
Peter lifted his own mask and planted a firm wet kiss on Wade’s lips. Wade sighed through his nose and returned the kiss desperately. Peter moved his hands down to Wade’s ass and gave it a squeeze. Even though Peter could feel the scars under the fabric, it felt good and he squeezed it again.  
Deadpool hummed appreciatively against Peter’s mouth. Peter’s cock gave an interesting twitch as the vibrations coming from Wade’s throat tickled his lips. He would have loved to push Wade down right now and fuck his mouth until he came but, Peter wanted to try something different this time.  
He broke the kiss and pecked Wade’s cheek lightly. The rough skin was warm on Peter’s lips and he continued planting wet marks up Deadpool’s jawline then down his neck and onto his covered shoulders.  
Wade whimpered with every nibble and he reached down to rub Peter’s cock. The unexpected touch made Peter buck his hips involuntarily. He buried his face in Wade’s shoulder and rocked with the motions of Wade stroking him through his spandex.  
Peter was so incredibly hard that he couldn’t prolong his plans any longer. He pulled away from Wade, much to the merc’s disappointment, and pulled down his suit pants, then his boxers. Wade watched as Peter’s erection sprang free. He mumbled something about how hot Spidey’s legs were, then to his surprise, Peter kicked off the pants and boxers so the he was standing half naked. Wade didn’t know what to do. He could only watch as Peter approached him, almost shyly, grabbed his right hand and brought it to those perfect soft pink lips of his.  
Peter pulled at Deadpool’s glove until it slid off, exposing the scarred hand underneath. Peter admired Wade’s long, supple, calloused fingers. He looked up at Wade whose breathing had become uneven and almost nervous. Peter smiled softly before moving his lips to touch the pads of Wade’s index, middle and ring finger before taking them inside his mouth. The sudden heat on his skin made Wade’s breath hitch.  
Peter sucked and swirled his tongue around the digits, coating them with his saliva. He then pulled his mouth off with a pop and guided Wade’s hand round to his ass.  
Deadpool finally understood what Peter wanted him to do and he licked his lips nervously.  
“Spidey?” Wade’s question was almost a plea. I don’t think I want to do this, his whole demeanor seemed to scream.  
“I’m sure about this Wade,” Peter scolded. He ignored Deadpool’s wince and used his free hand to free Wade’s erection. He palmed it, rubbing it gently. It had the desired effect. Wade moaned softly and his bare hand flexed by Peter’s rear.  
“If you want me to stop at any time, if it hurts or or whatever you tell me ok?” Wade pleaded.  
Peter nodded, willing Wade to hurry up. He gasped when the merc brushed a wet finger over his hole, then tentatively pushed the tip of his index finger in.  
Peter’s muscles flexed at the foreign object pushing inside him and Wade kept very still allowing Peter to adjust. Peter held onto Wade’s shoulders keeping eye contact with the merc and he nodded his head again.  
Deadpool took a breath and sank his finger into Peter up to the second knuckle. He was struggling to concentrate between the noises Peter was making, the pressure of the others cock against his own and the fact that he had his finger inside Spider-Man’s tight ass.  
Peter moaned when Wade wiggled his finger and he pushed back against Wade’s hand, encouraging him to keep going. He almost shouted out when the merc sheathed his whole finger in him. Wade’s rough skin added to the sensation. It felt so good. Peter garbled words into Deadpool’s ear as the merc began exploring and moving his finger in and out, agonisingly slow at first but as Wade’s confidence grew, he began to become braver with his speed.  
Peter bucked his hips, grinding his crotch against Wade’s thigh as the merc added a second finger. He went slowly again. Both fingers up to the first knuckle, then the second, then when Wade was sure Peter was ready he pushed them all the way inside.  
Peter groaned and whimpered as Wade started moving and scissoring. He let his head rest on the merc’s shoulder as he focused on every sensation, every stroke.  
He cried out and jerked his hips when Wade’s fingers brushed against something sensitive and deliciously good inside him.  
“God… Wade… There!” he panted. Deadpool brushed the spot again and Peter bit into his shoulder.  
Wade grunted in pain but he refocused his attention on what he was doing to Spidey’s ass.  
“Spidey. Baby Boy,” Wade hummed.  
Something in Peter’s stomach twisted when Wade used his pet name. He smiled into the merc’s neck.  
Deadpool hit Peter’s prostate again and Peter’s knees gave way. Wade fell on top of him as they crashed to the ground. Peter chuckled, his head lolling back as Wade continued to fuck him with his fingers.  
Wade could hardly think straight but he managed to remove his pouches and pull out the swords from his back and slide them away. He shuffled slightly so that he could look at Spider-Man’s face. The young hero’s mask had ridden up a little and Wade could see a tuft of dark brown hair by Spidey’s ear.  
Peter flung his arms around Wade’s neck to support himself as a third finger was added. Wade pushed all the way in and gave Peter little time to adjust before he started a slow rhythm, brushing against Peter’s prostate with every stroke.  
Peter gasped and whimpered and moaned. He was dimly aware of Deadpool bucking against him as the merc’s rhythm picked up speed.  
Peter leaned up to kiss Wade. Wade’s rhythm faltered at the unexpected display of affection.  
Peter was so close to coming and he growled when Wade removed his fingers from his ass. He suddenly felt empty and he pulled at the mercenary to make him touch him again.  
Deadpool shook his head and began stroking his own cock, he swirled his thumb over the tip spreading the precome down the shaft.  
Peter watched him with excitement building in his stomach and groin. They had no lube. Wade was improvising, and it was hot as hell to watch.  
Wade positioned himself between Peter’s legs and pressed the tip of his scarred cock against Peter’s hole.  
“Ready Baby Boy?” Wade’s voice was high with anticipation.  
Peter nodded and wrapped his strong legs round Wade’s waist. Deadpool positioned his hands either side of Spidey then with a roll of his hips, he pushed the tip of his cock inside Peter’s ass.  
The new sensation caused Peter to wail loudly. It was all Wade could do to not thrust his entire length inside him.  
Wade moved slowly at first, pushing deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside Peter.  
Then he started to move. Long, slow sensual thrusts that were angled perfectly to brush against the sweet spot inside the young hero.  
Peter dug his fingers into Wade’s back. He groaned with every thrust. His whole body felt alive and alert. Every cell was aware of the sensations shooting through his groin. He pressed his head against the cold floor allowing Wade to nibble his neck.  
“Fuck. Spidey,” the merc breathed.  
Then something in the back of Peter’s mind spoke up. What are you doing? it said, Why are you letting him take control?  
Peter started at the merc whose face was screwed up in total bliss.  
This wasn’t what Peter wanted. All the control he had gained over Wade and now the merc was taking it back.  
Nonononono, Peter screamed inwardly. A dark stab of hatred for the man on top of him jolted through his body. How dare he? How dare he try to take this away from me?  
Peter let out a guttural growl. He hooked his arms under Wade’s and, using all his super strength, he pushed up and flipped Wade over onto his back so that he was now straddling the merc.  
Deadpool was winded and as he gulped in air he felt two strong hands pin his arm to his sides. Confusion and hurt twisted his face as Peter leaned close to his ear and whispered savagely, “Don’t move your arms, understand?”  
Wade nodded submissively, eyes starting to water, and Peter grinned. Time to take control back.  
He studied Wade’s lensed eyes, wondering what was going through the merc’s mind, as he grabbed Wade’s cock and positioned himself above it. He sank down onto it, wiggling his hips as it filled him.  
Deadpool flinched as Peter placed a hand behind him, digging his fingers into Wade’s thigh. His other hand stroking his erection.  
Wade’s fear had become arousal as he watched Spider-Man jerk himself off.  
Peter began to move his hips, rolling up and down, riding Wade.  
The mercenary started to buck his hips in time with Peter, thrusting up as Peter came down.  
Peter growled again, becoming dangerously still and holding onto Wade’s hips.  
“Don’t move. Keep still,” Spidey seethed.  
Deadpool whimpered and wriggled underneath him. Peter thumped a fist down onto Wade’s chest, knocking the wind out of him again.  
Wade became still apart from his chest which rose and fell with his laboured breathing.  
Peter smiled approvingly and began to ride Wade’s cock again.  
He had done it, he had gained control back, and as his orgasm ripped through his body, he knew that Wade knew it too.  
His come had spattered Wade’s chest and had even flecked his scarred chin. In his pleasured haze, Peter almost decided not to let Wade come, but after the needy moan that escaped the merc’s lips, Peter fucked himself onto Wade with such force that the sudden friction made Wade come hard, a blissful scream emitting from his throat.  
Peter laid himself across Deadpool’s chest, feeling the shakes wracking through Wade’s body as he came down from his high.  
Peter’s mind wondered absently to the fact that he would have to wash his Spidey suit. He became aware of the uncomfortable heat building up between himself and the man underneath him so he rolled off the merc and went to find his boxers and pants.  
As he was pulling them on, Wade sat up, tucked himself back into this pants, pulled his mask back down and rested his chin on his knees, arms cradling his legs. His white lensed eyes seemed focused on something Peter couldn’t see.  
Peter adjusted his mask, revelling in what he had accomplished with Wade. He was about to leave when he heard a soft sob. He looked at Wade who now had his face in his hands. That feeling twisted his gut again. He hated Wade for making him feel like that but concern won over and he approached the merc cautiously.  
“Wade?” he mumbled.  
Deadpool didn’t look up. He just stayed perfectly still as if afraid of what Peter might do.  
Spidey put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. He wasn’t sure what to say to the merc so he placed a delicate kiss atop of Wade’s head, then swung away.

***  
Peter had made a huge mistake confiding with the Avengers his concerns about Wade. He had been so worried about the mercenary after what happened in the warehouse yesterday, and he needed to talk to someone about it. But the Avengers had been a mistake.  
The way that Stark was looking at him, the way Banner wouldn’t. The unreadable expression on Captain America’s face. Peter looked at each one of his friends and wanted to shrink away. They were disappointed with him, sure. He considered them his family and he had let them down. He knew what they would ask. Why Deadpool? He was a mercenary, an assassin, a killer. But they didn’t understand. He needed Wade. That feeling clawing at his gut told him so.  
Peter started when Steve Rogers shifted his arms. Captain America glanced at him with a sad expression. He opened his mouth and Peter braced himself for the rant, for the telling off but what Cap said surprised him.  
“Peter, son, you do know that what you are doing with Wade is wrong, don’t you?”  
Peter gulped and shuffled himself on the couch he was perched on.  
“Sure. I mean, I guess. It’s Deadpool right? Why Deadpool? He’s-” Peter was cut off by Cap taking hold of his arm.  
“That’s not what I meant,” the soldier frowned, “Wade adores you. What is happening between you both means so much more to him than it does to you.”  
Peter tried to keep a stern face but it almost melted when his masked gaze met Steve’s.  
“I’ve worked with Wilson several times. He’s good at what he does but he’s messed up. He’s been through alot and I know you have too. Maybe that’s why you were drawn to him, I don’t know,” Cap rubbed his chin.  
No, Spidey thought to himself, I chose Wade because he was there. Because he was convenient.  
“But the emotional toll of your fucking sessions is drowning you. Drowning you both,” Stark cut in.  
Peter was surprised by his intervention. Tony wasn’t usually the voice of reason but he had joined Steve and had the same sad look behind his eyes.  
“Why Peter? What drove you to use Wade so?” Captain America pleaded.  
I wasn’t in control, Peter wanted to wail, I was losing control of everything. Being with Wade is the only way.  
But none of the words Peter wanted to say came, so he just sat there on the couch in the living space of Avengers tower, arms folded across his chest, trying to avoid the gazes of Hawkeye and Falcon, trying to control the anger threatening to boil his blood.  
Steve sighed in defeat.  
“It has to stop, ok?” he warned, “It’s not good for you, it’s not good for Deadpool. Please.”  
“You don’t know anything,” Peter snarled.  
Before anyone could stop him, he sprinted across the room, jumped out of the open window and swung away into the city.

***  
A deep rage had settled over Peter as he propelled himself through the large buildings. A snarling monster caged in his stomach threatened to break loose.  
The Avengers didn’t understand. There isn’t anything wrong with me, he grumbled, even though the looks of his friend’s had suggested otherwise. What I do with Wade is none of their business.  
Spider-Man landed heavily on top of a water tower. He rubbed his face in his hands. He adjusted his mask and aimed another web. The ‘thwip’ followed by the satisfying ‘shque’ of his web finding its target. He jumped off the tower and swung down past Central Park.  
He came to perch on the corner of a huge bank. The noise of the traffic below was soothing and he could feel the monster starting to settle.  
Peter was about to set off again when he spotted something a few roof tops across from where he was.  
A small red figure was balancing on the edge of a roof.  
Could be Daredevil, he mused, but what are the chances?  
Peter launched himself off his perch and slinged his way over to the figure.  
He landed on the roof top, skidding a little on the shingle.  
Of course it’s Deadpool, Spidey smiled to himself, just the person I needed to see.  
He announced his presence with a cough.  
Deadpool turned round deliberately slowly. He was balancing precariously on the edge of the building. Peter was almost afraid he’d fall.  
“Hey, Baby Boy,” Wade’s masked smile was almost sad, “I knew you’d find me.”  
Peter approached the mercenary, suddenly curious. Deadpool had wanted to be found, and so soon after their last meeting.  
Spider-Man watched him come away from the ledge and stand just out of arm’s reach.  
Spidey chuckled to himself and went to take a step forwards when Wade raised his hands to stop him.  
“No,” he said quietly, “Please, no,” he looked like he was fighting with himself. He tensed and Spidey wasn’t sure which side had won until…  
“Please P-Peter.”  
Peter froze. His identity sounded foreign on the mercenary’s tongue.  
“How-how?” Peter mouthed.  
“I-I did a bit of digging,” Wade stood his ground even though he was unsure of how Peter would react.  
Peter couldn’t believe it. His precious identity had just been unearthed by Deadpool. Wade Wilson. The fucker.  
Spidey was shaking with rage. How dare he? HOW DARE HE? What was he trying to do? What was his play? Was it about gaining control back? Was that what Wade was trying to do? To show me that I haven’t won? That everything we’ve done together has been for nothing? He doesn’t know shit. I have control.  
Deadpool took a step back from Peter. He was immediately regretting this.  
“Shit I-I-I’m so sorry. Spidey, I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I shouldn’t- fuck,” Wade couldn’t move. He wanted to run, he wanted to stay.  
Peter wasn’t moving either. His glare was fixed on the ground, his breathing coming in huge, heavy shudders.  
“Spidey?” Wade reached out to touch his arm, “Baby Boy?”  
Peter snapped. He thrashed at Wade causing the merc to stumble backwards. Spider-Man kicked him square in the chest sending him flying.  
As Wade struggled to get up, Peter stamped down hard on his back, forcing him to the ground. Peter was sure that he had broken a few of Wade’s ribs.  
He kicked Deadpool again with enough force to flip him over onto his back. Peter knelt on his chest and held Wade’s arms above his head. He leaned down to snarl at Wade.  
“I’m gonna show you who is in control.”  
“Spidey,” Wade gasped, “What-?”  
Peter punched him in the jaw. Blood was starting to stain Wade’s mask around his mouth.  
The mercenary was shaking violently. Even behind his lensed eyes, Peter could tell that he was terrified.  
He webbed Deadpool's hands to the roof then straddled the merc’s thighs. He rubbed a hand over Wade’s crotch until he felt the cock getting hard.  
Tears were mixing with the blood on Wade’s mask.  
“Spidey, please. No, please”, he wailed.  
Peter ignored him and tore off his pouches. He ripped down the merc’s pants and boxers with a single movement. He hitched up Wade’s legs and ducked between them.  
Now that he had a full view of the merc, Peter stopped.  
Deadpool was shuddering underneath him. He was straining against the webbing, trying to tip Peter off of him.  
Wade watched in horror as Peter freed his own erection, spat on his hands and slicked himself up.  
“N-no, please, n-not like this, please P-Peter,” the mercenary’s voice broke.  
Something in the back of his head was screaming at him to stop, that this was wrong, but the rage in Peter drove him on. He lined himself up with Wade’s hole and with a grunt he thrust his entire length into him.  
Deadpool screamed. He felt like he was being ripped in half. Peter was panting over him, not moving yet, just getting used to the tight space squeezing his cock.  
Wade was shaking violently, his mask was soaked with the tears streaming down his face.  
“Please,” he begged, “Baby Boy, stop.”  
STOP STOP STOP, Peter screamed inwardly.  
Peter pulled out of Wade so that just the tip of his cock was still in his ass, then with a roll of his hips he buried himself deep inside the merc again.  
Wade’s second scream twisted Peter’s stomach. I’m in control, not you, he seethed.  
Peter quickly picked up an unforgiving rhythm, pounding into Wade using every ounce of his super strength. Deadpool writhed and flailed. He wrenched at his bonds, he screamed and he begged and he sobbed. He soon ran out of energy to keep fighting, resigning to the occasional whimper, and the occasional jerk of his body.  
Peter could feel himself close to coming. His crushing grip on Wade’s waist tightened.  
“Aww fuck… aww Wade… mmph,” Peter let out a stream of words but Deadpool wasn’t listening.  
Where had it all gone wrong? Why did Peter want to hurt him? He cared deeply for Peter. He had had a crush on him since the news had first started reporting on the Vigilante called Spider-Man. When Peter had first used Wade, yes he knew he was being used, in that alley he had been so confused and hurt by what Peter did to him. He knew the young hero must have had his reasons but Wade had secretly hoped that it was a one off. He had quickly realised that Peter wasn’t finished with him so instead of resisting, he accepted the attention Spidey was giving him. He tried to keep Peter happy. There was obviously something troubling him and Wade wasn’t going to push. He wanted to help him but all Peter wanted to do was fun sexy fun times. And Wade had been enjoying himself. Up until the warehouse that is. He knew that this relationship with Peter wasn’t healthy. He knew he should stay away from Peter but Peter had found him. Peter had found him and wanted Wade to fuck him. It was every dirty dream come true for Wade. He could tell that it was what Peter wanted so he had done everything he could to make it good for Peter. He had been gentle, loving and he was starting to hope that maybe, just maybe, Peter was starting to feel something for him too. But then, out of the blue, Peter had flipped them over and fucked himself onto Wade until they were both senseless. His confusion and hurt plagued him that night and he looked for way to help Peter out of this spiral the young hero kept throwing himself into. Wade had contacts. It hadn’t actually been that difficult to find out Peter’s name. He hoped that if he could connect to Peter on a personal level, a more emotional one, he might be able to help him. But that plan had backfired and now he was being fucked mercilessly into the roof. He was trying so hard to keep his mind grounded into reality. The pain careering up his back and tearing at his stomach and biting at his wrists kept reminding him of what he endured when he had been part of the Weapon X Program. Images kept trying to force their way into his head and he had no choice but to focus on Peter and block the images out. It would have been very easy for him to retreat into his own mind but he knew that it was a long, difficult, painful climb back out again.  
Finally it was all over. Peter came with a hitched groan. He collapsed on top of Wade who cried out in pain at the pressure on his stomach. Peter pulled himself out of Wade and glared down at his work. Something changed in Peter. He suddenly seemed to realise what had happened. He was covered in Wade’s blood, the mercenary was cowering beneath him.  
“Wade…” he whispered. Deadpool flinched.  
Peter could feel tears pricking at his eyes. What have I done?  
He slowly reached up and released Wade from the webbing binding his hands to the roof. As soon as he was free, Deadpool pushed himself away from Peter clutching at his wrists. Wade managed to pull his boxers and pants back up before tipping over onto his side, exhausted and in immense pain.  
The merc’s sobbing breaths rattled in Peter’s head. He stretched out a hand to touch Wade’s arm but the mercenary flinched again.  
“Don’t touch me,” he rasped.  
Peter was trying not to be sick. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. He hated himself.  
“Wade,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry.”  
He let his hand rest on the merc’s shaking shoulder.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Deadpool roared, smacking Peter’s hand away.  
Wade suddenly looked terrified and he hauled himself to his feet, glad that his healing factor was starting to kick in. He scooped up his pouches then limped over the the edge of the building and threw himself off.  
By the time Peter had managed to scramble to his feet and peer over the edge, Wade was gone.

***  
Peter was distraught. He had immediately followed Wade over the edge of the building but he could find no trace of him except for a few blood pools.  
He had called Captain America, telling him what had happened, crying and shaking until he was physically sick. The pain in his chest was threatening to rip him apart. How could I do this? Why did I lose myself like that?  
Peter had searched everywhere for Wade. He was now curled up on the Avengers’ couch, exhausted and sobbing and hating himself, trying not to wince under Stark’s awkward touch.  
“It’s all my fault. Should have listened to you. Should have known something was wrong. Oh, God, Wade I’m so sorry,” he repeated over and over.  
Stark’s hand was stroking his hair. Spidey’s mask lay on the coffee table, judging him with those large white eyes.  
There was a commotion, then Captain America bustled into the room with Deadpool in his arms.  
Peter was immediately on his feet, trying to get to Wade but Stark held him back with a warning squeeze to his shoulder.  
“I found him a few blocks from where you-” Cap stole a glance at Peter, “where it happened. It looks like he tried to cut out his heart but he bled out before he got that far.”  
Peter could see the blood and the scarred flesh of the mercenary which was already knitting itself back together.  
Steve had removed Wade’s mask and Peter got a proper look at the merc for the first time. He was bald, the scars and sores littered his whole head. His cheekbones were sharp and, now Peter could see it with the rest of his face he noticed that, Wade’s jawline was strong.  
Wade gave a cough and blood spurted from his mouth. He coughed again and more blood came up.  
Peter was hovering by Stark’s side. He wanted to run to Wade to tell him how sorry he was, how he would make it up to him, but Stark’s firm hand on his shoulder kept him still. He knew how much he had fucked up, so Peter stayed where he was.  
Steve was kneeling beside Wade, cleaning the blood off his face with a warm cloth that Hawkeye had given him.  
Wade’s eyes fluttered open. Peter almost gasped. They were a rich brown colour, sparkling like light filtering through ale.  
Deadpool stared at Captain America’s kind smile with confusion. He looked around him realising where he was and who was standing around him. Then his gaze met Peter’s and his eyes hardened.  
Steve noticed and he glanced round to look at Peter too, expresion like stone.  
Peter lowered his eyes to study the floor. He could feel Wade’s stare burning into him. He knew that Wade had never seen his face before but he was instantly recognisable from the blood stained Spidey suit he was still wearing.  
“You two need to talk,” Cap grumbled. He shooed the other Avengers out of the room. Wade’s expression was a mixture of blind panic and fear when he realised he was being left alone in the room with Peter.  
Peter felt sick again. The way Deadpool was regarding him felt like he had stones in his stomach.  
Wade was the first to speak. His pained voice hurt Peter’s heart.  
“Well who knew Spidey was a hottie?” the merc said dryly.  
Peter swallowed hard.  
“Wade I… I’m so sorry. I… I don’t expect you to ever forgive me-”  
“Good,” Deadpool snarled, “Cause I won’t.”  
Those words were like daggers in his chest but Peter knew he deserved them.  
“I’m just so sorry Wade. I’m so sorry,” tears began rolling down Peter’s cheeks. Wade’s expression softened a little.  
“I’m sorry too,” he mumbled.  
“For what? You did nothing wrong!” Peter exclaimed, moving a little closer to the couch.  
“For not stopping what was going on between us before it went too far,” Wade looked grim.  
“It’s not your fault. It’s my fault. I should never have used you in the first place. I should never-” Peter was now beside the couch on his knees. Hot tears spilled down his face.  
He felt Wade’s gloved hand cup his cheek. Peter looked at him with wide eyes.  
“I only wanted to help you Peter. It’s all I wanted. And by letting you use me, I thought that I was. But I was wrong. I-” Wade pulled Peter’s chin towards his own and kissed him.  
Peter was so shocked that he struggled to kiss Wade back.  
“Why would you…?” Peter gazed into Wade’s beautiful eyes.  
A soft smile etched Wade’s lips. A tear rolled down his scarred cheek.  
Peter wrapped his arms around Wade and sobbed into his shoulder. He felt Wade’s strong arms hugging him back.  
“I’m so sorry,” Peter cried into Wade’s shoulder, “I’m gonna make it right. I promise. I’m going to look after you.”  
Wade’s smile widened.  
“I know you will, Baby Boy,” he sighed, “I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Story continued in Monster


End file.
